


his little things

by ambeedec29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	his little things

its late and the boys r all siting around the table eating dinner niall looks over and sees that louis plate is still pretty much full and he's just pushing the food around  
niall-"lou what's wrong arnt u hungry"  
louis looks up to find that all the boys r now starring at him  
louis-"no not really I want to loose a little bit of weight I barely got my pants to button up this morning"  
zayn-"if u loose any weight love we wouldn't be able to see u if u hid behind a light poll"  
louis smiles and eats his food as everyone else agrees after dinner everyone gets ready for bed harry walks into the bathroom and stops in the doorway louis looks up at him from the mirror his shirt raised  
louis-"r u sure I don't need to loose any weight"  
harry smiles at him through the mirror as he wraps his arms around louis waist and hugs him close to his chest he kisses the back of louis neck gently   
harry-"ur perfect the way u r"  
harry pulls away from him and takes his hand walking them both into the bedroom where the rest of the boys r getting ready harry lets go of louis hand and lays down liam hands louis his tea like he does every night before he settles down next to harry louis drinks it quickly then climbs up in bed with the other boys and cuddles inbetween niall and zayn all of the boys quickly fall asleep liam wakes up to talking coming from the other side of the bed he looks at the clock and groans at the flashing 2:00am siting up he looks over to see that once again louis is talking in his sleep liam smiles and gently wakes up harry harry looks at liam then over to louis he smiles and wakes up nial and zayn they all smile at louis sleeping form and laugh quietly when he starts mumbling something about going on a carousel and riding on the unicorn after a few minutes they all cuddle closer together and fall back to sleep a few days go by and the boys decided they should go to the park and have a picnic harry sits down to put his shoes on he goes to hold louis hand but finds that zayn and niall already are he frowns slightly he feels fingers lace with his he looks down at their hands then up and smiles at liam harry kisses niall and holds his hand as they make their way down the road zayn holding the picnic basket niall has his guitar straped to his back the boys make it to the park they push through a thick line of trees and bushes once they get out of the trees theres a round opening the ground is mostly dirt with lil patches of grass but they like it anyways its private and as far as they know noone else knows about it plus if u walk along the trees u will find a small hole that leads to a small hidden area of the lake also blocked off from view of the rest of the park zayn had found the area while playing hide and seek liam lays out the blanket and they all sit down   
niall-"I love it here"  
all the boys agree niall stretches his legs out in front of him and leans back holding himself up by his arms after pulling louis between his legs louis lets out a content sigh as he leans back against nialls chest hands splayed on nialls thighs his thumbs rub gently against his jeans niall kisses the top of his head liam lays on his back resting his head on harrys lap and zayns head resting on his stomach   
the boys eat sandwiches and drink lemonade they put in water bottles the suns high in the sky when niall starts fiddling with his guitar making sure its tuned when he's done he looks over at everyone and signals that its ready louis is crouched down on the ground placing peaces of bread on an ant hill and watches the ants cover it he looks over as niall starts to play and zayn stands up zayn walks over to him as he sings and grabs his hand pulling him up and walkin him over to the blanket  
zayn-"your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me but bear this in mind It was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me"  
zayn kisses his cheek and lets go and harry takes his place also kissing his cheek harry lays the palm of his hand against louis cheek  
harry-"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile you never loved Your stomach or your thighs the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but i love them endlessly"  
the boys all stand infront of louis who has tears building in his eyes  
harry,zayn,liam,niall-"I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth but if I do its you oh its you they add up to im in love with you and all these little things"  
zayn harry and niall walk around him so liam has his attention   
liam-"You cant go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me"  
louis turns and faces harry  
harry-"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape you never want to know how much you weigh you still have to squeeze into your jeans but youre perfect to me"  
his eyes flicker back an forth to everyone  
harry,zayn,liam,niall -"I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth but if its true Its you Its you they add up to im in love with you and all these little things"  
he focuses on niall now and swallows the tears flowing down his cheeks   
niall-"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you And you never treat yourself right darling but I want you to if I let you know im here for you maybe you love yourself like I love you ohh"  
he watches harry as harry wipes the tears off his cheeks  
harry-"And Ive just let these little things slip out of my mouth Cause its you oh its you Its you they add up to and im in love with you and all these little things"  
louis covers his mouth as everyone sings   
harry,zayn,liam,niall -"I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth but if its true It's you Its you they add up to Im in love with you And all your little things"  
everyone wraps their arms around louis and kisses him wherever they can reach   
harry,zayn,liam,niall-"happy birthday louis"


End file.
